One Last Cigarette
by Setryochi
Summary: Faye shuddered, disgusted with him. That was what he had always told her, “the customer was always right,” no matter what he happened to be “right” about. Or, translated: whatever the customer wanted, if he could afford it, he got it.
1. One Last Cigarette

Hey! 'Tis I, Setryochi with another Bebop story! I know, I know, what am I thinking? I should be working on the other stories! Well, In The Middle of The Night II is just about finished. And I'm still really trying on Bebop High. Anyways, this is one of my better works. I think I did quite well and I hope I managed to get most of the typos and grammar mistakes out. I'm really sorry if I didn't. Anyways, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters and I have no money. I also don't own the song "One Last Cigarette". That's Less Than Jake's (I love them ^^)

"One Last Cigarette"

By: Setryochi

**__**

"One Last Cigarette"  
  
I check the time, it's 4:00 a.m.  
And I just passed the west side buildings  
All the broken glass  
As I try to shake the cold away, but anyways,  
It's late at night and I'm about to crack  
And decide to just walk the tracks  
That I just walked yesterday.  


***

It had been a rough night. No change that, a rough week. 

Hm, make that a week from hell! Making money wasn't easy for the infamous Faye 

Valentine. Life hadn't been easy for the longest of times. This must have been the worst 

yet, and still it seemed like it could be more of a drag. 

The purple haired woman walked slowly, tired from working. She carried a small grocery bag filled with the necessities and a candy bar. It was all she could afford for the moment. Her coat didn't seem heavy enough because the cold still bit at her arms. Her legs unfortunately were bare because of the jean shorts she was wearing. That would teach her for not doing the laundry. Faye 

passed by a grungy bar filled with drunkards and free-lanced whores trying to make a buck. She glanced inside and had to stop and take a second look. 

'I could have sworn I seen him…' she thought, 'I'm just seeing things.' She breathed a sigh and kept her slow paced walk. 

Normally walking through a place like this would have at least shaken her a little without her Glock 30, but she was used to it by now. She had sold her gun a long time ago to try and get by, it hadn't helped much but it kept her alive one more day. She had been living here for a little over six months now and the streets of Oasis were dangerous. It was a dark city on Mars. It got its name from being one of the few places on Mars with legal prostitution. It was a city most people passed through, grabbed a drink or a prostitute and left without much of a trace. Either that or criminals hid out a lot here. Either way, it was home now and Faye had accepted it.

She passed by more cathouses and buildings that looked as though they had been burned down or broken into. Her stomach growled loudly so she took the candy bar from the bag. She pealed the wrapper away and bit into the chocolate treat, or in her case dinner. She was so sore, it seemed like her job was definitely taking its toll on her. 

She turned a corner and came to yet another broken down building, there didn't seem to be anything nice about this city. She climbed the three steps to the platform finishing off her candy bar and walked into the gray cinderblock building. The hallway on the inside had pealing wallpaper and the floorboards creaked and moaned from the weight of her as she stepped on them. The hall smelt of smoke from various drugs; spices from cooking; and other unmentionable smells of un-pleasantry. She headed up two flights of stairs until she was on the second story. She paced down the hall to the second door on the left and pulled out a single key. She slipped it into the locked doorknob and twisted, with a click the door unlocked and she pushed it open. She stepped in sighing and cracking her neck with a roll of her shoulders, she gently closed the door and locked the three different locks. She set the bag down in the scarcely decorated apartment and went straight to the bathroom.

She turned the rusted knob on the tub on and water poured into the white fiberglass tub. There was a yellow brown stain leading from the facet into the tub that melted into an orange ring on the perimeter of the tub. Faye stripped out of her clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor. She shivered uncomfortably, the heat didn't work for shit and it was freezing. She stepped into the lukewarm water and goose bumps ran up her legs. The water was leaning more along the lines of cold than anything. Even if it was cold she could deal with it for now, all she wanted was to relax. So she ignored the chills and sunk into the water with a chatter-y sigh.

Faye had finished her bath and was now getting a glass of water from the small sink of the extremely little kitchen. At least the landlord told her it was a kitchen; it was about the size of a little bathroom with a mini-fridge, a stove, and two cabinets over the sink. Apartments were getting tinier and tinier these days. With her glass of water she went to the bed, a mattress lain on the floor, and sat down on it. She looked around the dim apartment, white cracked walls; dirty wooden floor; a dead plant in a pot on the windowsill, yup, this was the life. She fell back on the bed remembering the puffy green hair she had seen through the window of the bar. Granted the window was dirty and distorted what she saw, she could have sworn it was Spike. It just had to be him, or she was just thinking too much… She sighed rolling to her side, her short robe fell open slightly to reveal her white tank top, now tattered from time, and her blue shorts which the elastic in the waist had been broken. Her stomach growled again reminding her of her empty refrigerator. She grumbled and wrapped the sheet over herself; if she were asleep she wouldn't have to think about it.

**

Faye awoke from an uneasy sleep. She was so cold, and no matter what she did her feet felt like ice. She was shivering and it seemed like the temperature would keep dropping. Hopping out of bed she ran around trying to find some warm clothes. Finding a pair of jeans that had yet to be washed she slipped off her shorts and put the pants on as quickly as possible. Next she threw the robe off and found a sweater on the floor in the makeshift closet. It was pink, orange, and purple; it looked like it had been knitted. Her stomach growled demandingly. Faye put her hand to her stomach with a frown, maybe if she went to work early she could get something to eat from one of the girls she worked with. Deciding that was the best plan she went into the bathroom to get ready.

**

"Cindy, do you anything to eat with you?" Faye asked her co-worker.

Cindy was a bubbly blonde, "I dunno, lemme check real quick," said the girl in an innocently sweet voice.

Cindy was one of the nicer girls Faye worked with. She was nice to everybody, even those who were mean to her. Faye guessed it was because the poor girl never knew when someone was rude to her. Faye also guessed that that was why she was in this line of work.

Cindy turned back to Faye after digging through her big duffle bag with a box of granola bars. She smiled and handed them to Faye, "Take as many as you want."

"Thanks, I owe you one," Faye grabbed the whole box and walked away to prepare for work. Cindy stared after her, blinked, smiled and continued with her preparations. Faye had another half hour before she actually had to work. It had taken her a while to get ready and be out of the door with in an hour. She had freshened up as best as possible and put on the standard amount of make-up she would need. The wasn't really any sort of "uniform" or "proper clothing" that she had to wear so she spent her 15 minutes of free time downing the whole box of nutritious bars. She couldn't work on an empty stomach after all. Three in the afternoon seemed a bit early for the house to be open. But you probably wouldn't believe how many customers came in at about nine in the morning. So it was open all the time, even on holidays.

Faye made her way to the room she was usually in and waited in a chair at a small table. This was one of the nicer houses. The women were clean and, well, lets just say the rooms were cleaner than most places. Naturally they received a lot of customers considering the location and the reputation. So it was only proper to have as many women to work at all hours of the day as possible. "The more the merrier" … Erm… "The more the more money" was a better saying.

After only a few moments Quincy had come in. "'Ey toots, I'm thinking' today will be a busy day, you're getting closer!" He smiled, his various gold teeth sticking out like a couple of hobos amongst a lunch-in for businessmen. Quincy was the owner of the establishment; he was nice, kind of reminded Faye of a rat with expensive teeth. He wore a suit and usually a crisp hat to cover his balding head. He wore a few gold rings and a gold chain with a gold charm on it. She never really paid too much attention to the details; she just knew the charm had something to do with a naked woman. Quincy, although nice, did have his darker sides, what they were Faye hadn't tested him to find out. "I've already got one for you, he'll be up in a minute, he's paying good money for some specifics, remember Faye-baby, the customer's always right." He winked and left the room.

Faye shuddered, disgusted with him. That was what he had always told her, "the customer was always right," no matter what he happened to be "right" about. Or, translated: whatever the customer wanted, if he could afford it, he got it. Faye waited for the customer wondering what his "specifics" were. She almost dreaded his arrival, but all too soon he was there. She hadn't had time to worry about it, as it was to start right away.

Faye felt like a robot, she was given orders and she followed them. She was mechanical in everything she did. It hadn't been this way at first though. It was repulsive, disgusting, unheard of! She wouldn't agree to any of it, she refused it! But it was only a matter of time before she accepted and did as told. Sometimes in life, you just had to do exactly what you never wanted to do…

**

Several customers and hours later Faye sat down at the small table again for her break. Deciding she needed some aspirin she stood and went to a dented, metal file cabinet in the corner of the room. She yanked open the panel to reveal a drawer with bottles of water, aspirin, and other necessities needed for the job. The aspirin wasn't something usually in stock but Faye kept them in there for a reason. It was these kinds of nights she wish she had some cheap liquor to gulp down with the aspirin instead of the room temperature water. She took the needed amount and placed the items back in the drawer. Sighing she shut the door and pulled open the next panel. This one was harder to open; it stuck stubbornly because of a small dent forcing the side to cave in on it. In the end it opened to reveal a small box she had filled with some bandages and make-up. She sat on the floor next to the cabinet and started to fiddle with the bandages. She pulled a small square package out and tore it open; she pulled the little alcohol pad out and opened the thin robe to show her bruised legs. Among the bruises were a few scratches and some of the bruises were broken and bleeding slightly, she grumbled as she cleaned the cuts, there was no sense in bandaging them just yet. She cursed at the stinging sensation burning her legs and a small spot she had found on her left hip. She grumbled and cursed more mumbling, "The customer is always right."

A knock at the door made her look up startled for a moment. She quickly put the supplies back in the box, closed it and shoved the panel of the cabinet back in. In popped Quincy as she had finished. Breaks up, I got another for you, I think after this one you can call it a night," he winked again and left. She stood and dusted herself off. While checking her appearance she hadn't noticed the figure that replaced Quincy in the doorway.

A cough from that direction alerted her and she looked up.

Gasping sharply she almost fell to the floor in utter disbelief. She stumbled before finally leaning back onto the cabinet, her robe closed tightly around her.

"Faye?" a shocked voice asked. The door closed.

Starting at his feet she looked at him for the second time. Un-shined, black boots; faded blue pants; blue suit… jacket… Lanky… NO! Wasn't happening. It wasn't real! This was just the aspirin, it was just making her vision a bit funny. That was a perfectly good explanation… Only, aspirin didn't have such an affect on her. She drooped, this was some sort of cruel joke, right? …Right? 

He's just a regular customer she resolved. She composed herself quickly, just another customer. She stood up right averting her gaze and began to walk forward. "So what'll it be?"

Out of all of the people, he hadn't expected to see her here. Well, in this situation he could see her, but here, at this particular place, why him? 'Damnit, you can't do this kind of thing with someone you used to live with!' He cursed in his mind, 'wait…' He studied her for a moment she looked like a wreck. The moment she saw him she seemed to relapse into a panicked state and then, like nothing had happened she stood and started walking towards him, "So what'll it be," she asked in a completely calm voice. He decided it wasn't going to be anything.

"Who would have thought," he said aloud.

She glanced up anger passing her face, "Yeah, who would have thought the great Spike Spiegel would be in need of some 'service'." She smirked.

"I'm here on business, what's you're reason for being here?" he said cockily. It was obviously a lie but anything was better than admitting to this.

Almost growling she said, "The same."

"That's interesting, I didn't think you were still doing the whole bounty hunter thing, seems as though you've found a new job." By this time Faye was standing just in front of him. And without any warning her open hand smashed into his cheek mercilessly. 

"You dick! How dare you!" She yelled.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" He defended himself rubbing his hot cheek. 

"Bullshit! I should kill you, you bastard…" Her voice suddenly dropped, eerily calm as she finished her sentence. "You left, you just left. Like we didn't exist." She was shaking with fury.

He shrugged, he was Spike after all. A slap on the face was only that, it didn't hurt much anyways. And so what if he left, not like he ever proclaimed his love for her or something crazy like that. His thoughts were broken when he felt something smash into his shoulders and than weight crash into his chest. Faye had lunged at him, she'd kill him! Taken by surprise he fell backwards with her landing on him still banging her fists as hard as she could into his shoulders and chest, and wherever she could hit. As her fist nearly done his nose in a swift hand grabbed it and held it tightly. Her other hand was stopped just as quickly. She was straddled over him, her hair a wild mess shielding her stormy eyes from him. She still struggled trying to free herself to continue her attack but he wouldn't let go. He was way stronger than her, obviously a little more in shape at the moment as well. Rolling over easily he trapped her beneath him. And as soon as she stopped trashing at him he decided to try and talk to her.

"What the hell Faye, have you gone psycho or something?"

She didn't answer, she just averted her gaze again.

He studied her for a moment; maybe it was the lighting, or perhaps a shadow from her hair hanging in her face. He looked closer and moved the lock of her from her cheek. But before he got a clear look her head snapped to look at him her eyes still glaring at him. "Let me go!" She had been yelling that a lot before but now he choose to obey. He let go and quickly stood up to back away from her. He watched her sit up and fix her navy blue robe discreetly. He didn't know why she was doing it though, the robe didn't seem to hide anything, it was small and so thin that if anything were to snag it it'd rip right off of her. He shrugged and like a gentlemen turned his back to her so she could fix it.

"So where have you been all this time?" She asked standing up. 

He shrugged again turning slightly, "Here and there."

"Oh," was all she said as she stood up and made her way to the bed to sit on the edge of it.

"Did you ever go back to the Bebop?"

"I meet up with him every now and then. Jet said you left about two weeks after I did." He grabbed the chair from the small table and sat down across from her.

Faye shrugged, "Didn't like that crappy, old ship much."

"And you like this more?"

"It's only temporary. After my depts. are paid off I'm gone." She looked around the room.

Spike raises an eyebrow, "Paying depts. off?" 

"Yes!" She shouted indignantly. "I'm working on it at this very moment."

"Ah, so I was of some help." He grinned.

She shook her head, "no."

"I paid good money, I should get a refund. This was the worst I've ever had. Sheesh, I didn't get anything but hit." 

"Well some guys like it that way," she snapped.

"I can see, so how long have those been there?" he asked pointing to her shoulder which had been uncovered when she had shrugged.

Gazing down she pulled her robe up quickly to hide the small bruises. "Only when He comes in."

"You should take care of yourself…" Spike said getting up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" She said this a little more desperately than she wanted to have sounded.

"Time flies when you're fighting." He walked out the door waving over his shoulder.

Faye stared at the door dejectedly. He got the last word again. He always came out looking better for some reason… Maybe it was just her current position. She glanced over to the chair he had been sitting in. A little orange and white stick sat in his place. It seemed to be beckoning with her to set it on fire and suck on the sweet nicotine filled smoke. She bit her lip, six months ago she had to quit no longer having the money for it…

But what harm was one last cigarette going to do?

***

More chapters to come! Don't go! Wait! Leave a review first! ^^


	2. Life On My Own

Here's chapter two!

A/N:: In this woolongs are counted like ¥ (yen). If I'm not mistaken that's how it's done in the series also. I'm doing estimates so 10,000 is like $100 making 1,000 like $10. It's not the actual amount it would be, I rounded up.

DISCLAIMER: Bebop's not mine, but I'm sure you all knew that. The song belongs to 3 Doors Down. I used only a small potion of it. Thanks to www.azlyrics.com for the lyrics.

One Last Cigarette

By: Setryochi

"Life On My Own"

__

Living risky,  
never scared, wander  
Closer to the edge  
Nothing valued think no fear,   
Always wondering why you're here  
All your purposes are gone, nothing's  
Right and nothing's wrong  
Nothing ventured, nothing gained  
Feel no sorrow, feel no pain

***

So maybe that one last cigarette was of some harm.

Faye sighed, she needed another! She had finished the last one completely. All the way to the little orange filter and even then she tried to make it last. It had been so, so very long since she had had one. Another reason she desperately needed another was because that lunkhead had somehow managed to live. He always, no matter what would haunt her wouldn't he? He just showed up out of no where! 

She smirked slightly, a bitter taste as she thought about _him _of all people showing up while she "worked". She found it amusing that _he_ would need the services of a brothel. She shrugged, her situation seemed a little more embarrassing though. She found herself wanting to find him to explain why she had been working there. It's not like she enjoyed it, God knows she doesn't. Explaining it to Lunkhead would be a bit hard though. He wasn't interested in hearing about other's problems, she didn't blame him. If she had to sit and listen to every one of Cindy's problems she'd blow her brains out.

Anyways, she didn't really _need_ to see him or anything. She just didn't want him thinking that it was a permanent job or something like that. Ha! Better yet, she didn't care! Who cared what that conceited jerk thought? His opinion wasn't worth a single woolong! She crossed her arms over her breasts, "Hmph! Not even worth _half_ a woolong!" 

The wind blew harshly, purple strands whipped around her face sometimes catching in her long, dark eyelashes. Swiping a lock or hair she tucked it behind her ear before pulling her coat tighter over her bosom. She had been standing outside of the cathouse for fifteen minutes now. Just kind of waiting, pondering, and wishing for a cigarette. Maybe if she saved up a little more money she could buy a pack and smoke one every day. Make that two a day. 

"Ah," came a voice from behind her. It was the weasel-y kind of voice with a sort or Brooklyn accent. Faye knew just who it was. "You're still here, Faye-baby!" Quincy walked down the four steps to stand in front of her. He nicked her chin with his finger as if she were a little kid, "Faye-baby, you made a lota money taday," He handed her the small percentage of what she had made. "I was gunna give it to ya tomorra' but look! You're here!"

Faye grimaced at Captain Obvious taking the money. 

"Don't look so down Faye-baby," he grinned. "You're almost paid up! I'm gunna miss ya, ya know!"

"Yeah, you too," Faye started to walk away.

Quincy grinned after her, but it was more secretive than his usually happy grin. Faye was oblivious to it as she headed home needing a long bath, hopefully it would be hot this time. If she had too she'd boil water and put it in the tub. She walked along the same road she always did, passed the same old houses, crossed the same streets, and seen the same bums guarding their stoops. She waved to Crazy Moe, he waved in return with a grin from ear to ear, he looked like a jack-o-lantern. His teeth were scarce, and one of his eyes was permanently closed. Faye smiled weakly in return, he was a bit on the awkward side, and smells even worse than some of the dumpsters below her window but he was a relatively nice man. The wind blew and the smell of the city surfed on it poignantly. She walked silently her boots knocking against the pavement occasionally making a "skreik" from stepping on broken glass.

"Hey babe," a gruff voice echoed from an alley way.

Faye didn't stop walking, instead she ignored the man.

"Where ya' goin'? Why don't you stay and talk to me," he rounded the corner and began to walk after her.

Faye ground her teeth, the nerve of some people! Here she was just getting off of work, tired, hungry, cold, humiliated, angry, and sore and this guy was going to bother her?

When a large hand was placed on Faye's bruised shoulder she snapped. This guy was the last thing she wanted to deal with, but when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Faye took that into consideration, whirled around and landed a swift, but extremely hard, kick to the groin. The man's hands were immediately cupping his abused crotch as he fell over. Faye felt no pity for him, and being in the mood she happened to be in, she kicked him in the side. "I HATE guys like you!" she kicked him again.

"You think women are just here to be PLAYED with!" She rubbed the heal of her scuffed, white boot into his face. Her foot still propped up on his head she leaned down and patted his face, "Now have a nice night." She smiled sweetly before continuing on her way home. The man left lying on the ground was in tears from the pain and shock of being nearly killed by a seemingly harmless woman. He would never do that again.

…The nerve of some men…

Faye made it home, her cheeks were flushed from her little run in with that wimp on the street and the cold. Her nose was so cold she couldn't tell if it was runny or not, she frowned wiping at it. It was just really cold. She took the money out of her coat pocket, there was no way she would have counted it on the street, if it was known you had even just one woolong, you'd be jumped and robbed in less than a second. So she had waited till now to count it, she could go grocery shopping tomorrow since she wouldn't have to work tomorrow.

Faye sighed, "10,000 woolongs." This was hardly enough. It would do though, if she was lucky she'd have enough to save maybe 1,000. Faye sighed walking over to the flower pot on the windowsill. She pulled up the wilted plant and the hard clump of soil in the pot came with it in the shape of the small pot. She placed the money in the pot and dropped the plant back in. She made her way to the bath room and turned the water on. It wasn't as hot as she wanted, so she went to the kitchen and put a pot of water on. She used the biggest pot she had which was a medium sized one for stews and such. She filled it with water and put it on the two burner stove, the other two burner was broken. She set the heat on high and left to go check the tub.

Faye poured the boiling hot water into the slightly cold water in the tub. She set the pot aside and dipped her hand in, "Ow!" She winced pulling her hand out quickly. The hot water hadn't mixed with the cold water to make warm water yet. She looked at her red hand, she had burned it slightly, the pain wasn't so bad. Ignoring it she tested the water and swirled her hand through it to make sure she wouldn't get burned again. Content, she stepped in and sat down happily. For once she had hot-ish water. She sighed relaxing into it, so warm…

She sunk into the water holding her breath as her head lowered below the surface. And although her knees scrunched up out of the water to make room for the rest of her body, it was still so good. Taking a shower was of course easier, faster, and cleaner. But the luxury of a shower that worked was too much for Faye to afford. The shower head had broke and now the water just fell from the pipe sticking out of the wall. So now she just filled the tube and got a clean as she could. 

'Life just gets better all the time,' she let bubbles of air escape her mouth as she thought. 'Spike seems to be alive and well,' she let more bubbles out. 'I should think about happier things,' she rose from the water gasping for air. She had only been under for a few seconds, after letting all the air out of her lungs she needed to refill them. "I have tomorrow all to myself," she moved the wet strands of her out of her face and picked up the bar of soap that stuck to the brim of the tub with dried bubble outlines all over it. She limply scrubbed her arms and chest. 'What's the use? It's there no matter what.' she thought dully as her eyes were only slits. She worked the soap over her body into a healthy lather, cleanliness was something she loved. But since six months ago she hasn't ever felt clean. 

As the water drained Faye stood and grabbed her towel from the rod hanging just above the toilet. She pressed it against her arms and legs to dry off a little before wrapping it around her thinning form. Her hair stuck to her face and slightly on her neck dripping down her shoulders and chest as she walked out to the room of her, well… Room. She made her way to the closet that had a few articles of clothing hanging from the makeshift bar. The rest was on the floor. Pulling the towel off she wrapped it in her soaked hair and picked up a loose shirt, she found a clean pair of underwear and pulled them both on.

She looked down at what she was wearing. It was one of Spike's old shirts. She must have taken it after he left, it was "finders keepers" on the ship after all. Faye took the towel out of her hair and brushed through all the knots, satisfied with it she climbed into the sheets of her bed and drifted off to sleep.

**

Faye finished putting 2,000 woolongs into an envelope. She signed it and stuffed it in her small back pack. She slung it over one shoulder and grabbed a basket full of dirty laundry. Hefting it up she brought it to the door, put it down, opened the door, scooted it out the door with her foot and closed the door locking it securely. She hefted up the large basket again and began descending down the two flights of stairs. Reaching the first door into the building she stopped and knocked on the it. 

"What'dya want?" came a mans voice. He was cocky and sloppily dressed. Skinny (with a beer belly), balding, almost reminded her of Quincy but with less… Well, maybe not Quincy. Faye rolled her eyes and handed him the money, "That's this month and next month." It was the money she put away every time Quincy paid her. She would put in 2,000 here and there, that was the last installment.

"Good," he snatched the envelope she had pulled from her bag. He smiled at her, "You know… I could always knock a few bucks off for you," he grinned suggestively.

"That's ok, I'm sure I can handle it." The door to the building closed and Faye was gone. Grumpily and landlord closed the door and went back to watching TV.

Faye walked to the nearest laundry mat. "Hey!" came a woman's cheerful voice. Kate, one of the few women who weren't completely corrupt in this forsaken city waved to one of her usuals, Faye. Faye smiled to her saying a simple "hey" as well. She set down the heavy load on a nearby table. 

"How are you?" asked Kate fluttering over to help Faye with her laundry carrying detergent and softener. Kate kept Faye's cleaner behind her counter so the girl wouldn't have to carry it down along with the laundry. She was a really nice women.

"I'm ok, you?" she said taking out some change to ready for the washer.

"Oh I'm fine. Had to chase out some hooligan who thought he could tamper with the machine to get a free load in." She sighed pulling out a red bra.

"Sounds interesting," Faye continued to separate her clothes so she could wash the delicates on a more gentle cycle. She didn't really have to worry about darks and whites because she hardly wore white and usually wore dark colored clothing. Kate often got bored so helping Faye with her laundry with nothing unusual. The girl was slightly shorted than Faye with brown curly hair and green eyes. She wore a simple jean skirt with a red tank top and a white shirt under neither. The sleeves of the undershirt went to her elbows. Faye didn't understand how such a nice smart girl ended up working here, in this laundry mat, in this dump of a city. It was unusual for someone so pretty and so smart to be this way. 

"Can you watch my laundry?" Faye asked putting some coins into the slots of the washing machines. "I want to go shopping real quick, it'll be a least an hour, hour and a half."

"Oh! Sure, no problem," Kate smiled pushing Faye out the door, "I'll watch everything, by the time you get back they'll be folded and ready to go." She pushed the money Faye offered her away, "Don't worry 'bout it, it's on me." She shoed her away and went to finish tending to the clothing.

Faye smiled, some things weren't so bad. She had small luxuries. After living like this for a while, she learned just how grateful she should have been. But being Faye she shrugged it off and still took the little things for granted. 

Faye wandered around the isles of the convenient store. She looked at a few items she need, picking up a can of mixed vegetables she looked at the price, scowling she put it back unhappy with the price. "Ugh… prices just keep going up." Sighing she looked over to the cashier, it was an elderly man. She smirked and put a few things in the basket she was holding. Watching the man carefully she slipped a few needed items into her pant's pockets. She smirked happily when he continued to read his magazine oblivious to her actions. Walking casually to the counter she set the basket on it and leaned over allowing the loose tank top she was wearing to fall out to reveal nice, supple, cream colored mounds. She smiled at him leaning her head on one of her hands, "Hey."

He grinned having trouble ringing up the various items. "And how's a pretty lady like you doing?" Came his greeting.

She sighed, her voice low, "I'm ok, I can't wait to get home and have a nice long shower." She flexed her shoulders rolling them back and making her chest pop out a little. The old man's eyes never left her chest as he placed her groceries into the shopping bag without even ringing them up. When he was finished he totaled it all up absently and handed her the bag. She didn't' pay nearly what she would have had she not done that little act. With a fake yawn and stretch of her arms she stood up straight and walked out, "Bye bye." The old man waved after her grinning. When she was gone he resumed his position and picked up where he left off, "reading" the dirty little magazine he had been ogling at before. 

***

Not much of a cliffhanger or anything, just kind of showing a bit of background on Faye's "new life" sort of. I can't promise I'll have a lot more chapters out for a lot of stories soon but I'll try really hard. School's starting tomorrow so that means I have to go back to struggling to keep everything going. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter Bebop High will be the next to be updated. ^^

Set-chan


	3. False Feelings of Control

Sorry guys. I have writer's block with Bebop High so I'm hoping that working on this fic will kind of relieve me and give me some inspiration. Anyways, this chapter will start the really interesting stuff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: the lyrics are "Drive" by Incubus. I only use little bits of the song that fit the chapter. ^^ 

One Last Cigarette

By: Setryochi

"False Feelings of Control"

__

Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear   
Take the wheel and steer  
It's driven me before  
And it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal  
But lately I am beginning to find that I   
Should be the one behind the wheel

***

Faye cringed. Tonight was a work night. 

Bile rose in her throat hearing the man beneath her groan out. Every once in a while he'd talk dirty and call her a slut or bark an order. Her legs were sore, but she was used to this, most "costumers" liked their purchases on top. She sped up despite the aching hoping the added speed would push him over the edge. Once this guy was gone she could take a break and possibly leave.

"It's almost over, it's almost over," she chanted in her mind her eyes clenched tight to block the view of the disgusting over weight ogre under her. 

It had come to an end in only moments when he grunted loudly and roughly grabbed her hips putting bruises on top of bruises. Faye winced, this job proved to be more painstaking than bounty hunting. As soon as his hands left her tender sides she quickly stumbled off of him and the bed to roll onto the ground mercilessly. She held the tears brimming in her eyes at bay. She sat on the floor staring at the stained red carpet. The springs in the bed clinked and 

ruffling of clothing was heard.

Faye frowned hearing him chuckle, "Next time I'd like to see how that pretty, little mouth of yours is." More chuckling, foot steps; the door opened, closed, and the tears came.

She wiped at them but the effort was futile because the tears couldn't be stopped. The innocent, green eyes were always so haunting. Often she could forget them, pretend she still had amnesia, just be Faye Valentine. Tonight was too much. Shouldn't her dept have been paid off by now? 

She cried harder.

The door creaked open. "Faye-Bab--" Quincy's voice faded. "What's wrong Faye-Baby? Do I need to go teach that 

last guy a lesson?" He asked with something close to concern.

So that's how you get tears to stop. Faye didn't look up, "What are you talking about?"

He got the hint and nodded, "Well get cleaned up, you have one more costumer and than you can go home." The door creaked shut.

After wiping her eyes again Faye stood on numb legs shakily going to her makeshift medicine cabinet. As quickly as her resistant limbs would allow she cleaned and dressed. On top of it she took four aspirin, which was double the amount she usually should have. She wanted badly to take more, to dump what was left of the bottle down her throat. She knew she couldn't though, she didn't really want to die. She just wanted to get away from Quincy, Oasis, and 

herself. Closing up the file cabinet she sat on the soiled bed and waited for her next client. 

"What beauty," an expensively dressed man said kneeling before her and grasping her chin in his big hand. He tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes, "Your eyes… They're so stunning." He seemed to lose himself to the sight of her.

Faye couldn't help but smile and blush. "I want you to come with me!" He exclaimed standing and pulling her with him, "I'll buy you everything you've ever dreamed of! You can have anything!" He held her close, "Maybe I'm 

crazy but…"

Faye looked into his beautiful blue eyes, he was so handsome. It was crazy he'd want someone like her! She smiled dreamily. "I know now that 'love at first sight' is real." He finish leaning in to kiss her.

The door squeaked as it opened and Faye nearly fell off the bed. She had been day dreaming again about being rescued by some rich, handsome man that would promise her eternal happiness. She should have realize is was all in her head, nobody would really say things like that! Her dry smile was almost cynical, a person could go insane after so many let downs. She lifted her head slightly gazing through a sheer purple curtain at the new customer. She could have sworn she had seen this whole moment before!

…Oh yes… She had.

Grimacing Faye continued to look through her slightly tangled tresses at the last person she ever wanted to see tonight. Of course, she wasn't sure if she should feel relieved, happy, sad, angry, or a mixture of them all. She just knew that she most-likely wouldn't be "working", the only down fall is she'd have to be humiliated just the same.

"Long time, no see," he lifted his hand as if to wave, then dropped it to his side shortly after.

"What do YOU want?" she snottily replied.

"Now is that anyway to welcome a comrade?" He sauntered over to the chair he had occupied last time he had dropped in.

"I don't see any of my 'comrades' around here." She sat back to stare at him with intense eyes.

"Oh? So all those times you said, 'Aren't you going to come save me? We're comrades and all!' or 'as your comrade I should get a split in the woolongs!' That was just so you could get what you wanted, right?" He shrugged, "Typical woman."

"Oh don't pull that crap on me! What about you? COMRADES don't ABANDON each other." She 'hmphed' and turned to stare at a crack in the wall.

"Right, right… So it's ok for you to steal all of Jet's and my money and take off to leave us stranded with no money."

"There's a difference, I always came back!" She said matter-of-factly.

"I'm here aren't I?" His cool demeanor was getting on her nerves.

"Whatever. Gr! Just what do you want anyway!?" She yelled out quickly turning back to him to glare holes into his skull.

"Calm down… Geez, I just came to talk to you about some stuff."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "What stuff?"

"Let's not talk about it here. Another thing… You're being watched." He smiled his sad, fake-smile.

She blinked for a moment, "What do you mean?"

He didn't point or even look towards it, "It's in the top corner to my left. Don't look at it. What we're saying now can't be heard but you never know if someone can read lips," he chuckled as if it was nothing at all.

Faye's eyes grew large. 'All of it's been on tape? All of it…?' Her lungs stopped taking in air even though she was still gasping for breath, tears welled up in her eyes and a burning lump was lodged in her throat. She tried to swallow it, tried to breath, fought desperately to keep the tears in her eyes. She clutched at her chest.

"Faye?" the uncertainty in his voice was surprising.

Gasp, "I…" 

"Hey, calm down. It's just your boss watching it, and it's not taped." He shrugged, he didn't see the big deal. He thought back to when he first walked into the doors. Quincy was standing behind a counter-like area with an expensive monitor with lots of separated screens hidden under the counter top. "What can I do you for ya'?" Quincy had asked much like the first time he had wondered in. 

"I want the purple haired woman again." Spike exhaled a puff of smoke.

"She's a bit," he grinned looking at a particular screen, his eyes glazed over, "busy right now…" He snapped to attention, "Can I interest you in another? A blonde, or maybe you want a cute little Asian girl," his grin broadened sickeningly.

"That's ok, I can wait for her." He leaned over the counter to see what was so interesting. His eyebrow raised and he frowned when his eyes drifted the middle screen, the one with the purple haired woman.

"I can see why you want her, what guy wouldn't want a woman like that?" Quincy chuckled as he sat in his big cushiony chair behind the desk.

"Maybe," was all Spike muttered before they began talking about prices.

Faye saw the big deal, it scared the shit out of her. "I…" She still clutched for breath. Finally able to suck in some much needed air she let it out in an explosion, "I, I'll kill him!!" Her fists clutched at her sides as she stood up ready to go murder Quincy.

"Calm down," Spike stood up leisurely and paced towards her. As if it were nothing he reached down, pulled up the sheets and pushed Faye onto the waiting bed behind her. Climbing on top he covered them both with the sheets, it happened so suddenly and out of the blue Faye hadn't had time to react.

Her first reaction though was to punch Spike hard in the jaw, and of course, scream, "You big jerk! What do you think you're doing!? What do I look like to-" She quieted realizing her situation. How embarrassing? Well, she could always forget herself when Spike was around, just another side effect he offered.

"Quit it, I'm here to help you." His eyebrows knitted together as he looked down at her.

A skeptical eyebrow rose, "What do you mean 'help me'?" 

"I don't want to talk about it here, it's too dangerous." He tried to explain while hastily taking his suit jacket off.

"What are you doing now?" she asked as he threw the jacket out from under the covers.

"Giving him a show," he winked and continued to throw his belt out of their "private space."

Faye wanted to smile, this man above her was so crazy sometimes (^^).

"Well? C'mon, at least throw something out, so it's real." he smirked dropping his wrinkled, navy blue tie over the side of the bed.

Faye blushed, the robe can go, the underwear stays, "fine, but keep your eyes closed." She timidly pulled off her robe and tossed it out somewhere in the room.

"Can I open them?"

"No, keep'm closed, buster!"

Sigh, "Women." What he did next made her jump in surprise! He kneed her legs apart and crushed his hips into her!

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" she pushed on his chest to try and stop him.

With his eyes still closed he explained, "Realism, realism, trust me, I know what I'm doing!"

"Realism my ass! You're just trying to cop-a-feel!" She pushed harder.

"Really Faye, you misunderstand me completely. Just go along with it, trust me, I'd rather not be doing this either." He laughed.

"Sure the hell fooled me," she replied taking notice to his smiles and laughter. Even so, she needed something interesting in her life once in a while, if not it would be tear-jerking boring.

As Faye relaxed he pushed against her in the most sensual of ways. His eyes were closed, like a good little boy, so he couldn't see her expression. Faye was blushing completely. This was totally crazy!

But very much like the man above her. He'd do just about anything, he was that insane.

Faye's blush deepened when she noticed how her body seemed to react and betray her. All the more embarrassing. She could feel the unfamiliar desire rising in her. Not the forced wanting she used for her job, but something real. The something she needed, the real thing. The thing only felt for someone you actually wanted to be with. 

Her breath hitched feeling his breath slid along her slender neck, "So how have you been?" he asked, his face resting in the crook of her neck.

Her face screwed up, what a mood killer, "peachy keen, you?"

His own breathing became slightly ragged from doing all the work, "Oh just fine," he spoke in a somewhat sing-song voice. Well, as sing-song as Spike could get.

"Faye, after I leave I'm going to wait for you three buildings to the left of this one, ok?"

"Why?" she asked puzzled.

"Argh, haven't you listened to anything I've said?" he sounded rather tired and irritated.

Is there something pressing into my leg? Oh wait, paying attention, yeah, "Yes! Of course I have!" She snapped. With all this fake sex going on she must have forgotten momentarily about the conversation of earlier.

Abruptly he stopped, he shifted around and sat up bring the covers to slide along with him. "Welp, I'd better get going." He stood up made a show up buckling his belt and putting his clothes back on, all the while whistling. And his eyes were _open_.

Faye smirked, "is that what it's really like?"

"Huh?" he turned to look at her, his suit jacket hanging on one arm.

"Does it only take a few minutes with you?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow still smirking at him.

"What?!" He turned fully towards her, "No! Of course not!"

For once Faye felt like she had some control over the situation. She got to get him in the corner for once. She giggled at his reaction, "Denying it only makes it worse."

He grumbled, "I don't think anyone could take such a short time," he shrugged, "It just doesn't feel as good with a 'working woman'."

Faye's laughter stopped instantly. Their went her little piece of "control." Faye's hand twitch slightly at her side, what was she supposed to say to that? She WAS after all a whore, possibly the lowest thing in the living world…

Spike reminded her, "remember, three buildings down, to the left." And with that he left whistling a tune only fit for Spike.

Faye sat on the bed distantly looking at the opposite wall, oh how the universe was cruel.

***

Thanks so much for all the reviews I receive from everyone! I know it might seem like I don't appreciate it, but I really do! I know other authors show thanks by putting up the user name of those who review and commenting to them, but to be honest that really is a lot of work. And, let's face it, I'm pretty lazy. I'm barely getting out chapters as it is, I'll try harder to get them out though. This fic is getting more interesting and there WILL BE LEMONS in later chapters.

Keep reviewing! 

Set-chan


	4. Pardon Me While I Break Down

Hey, I dunno how this chapter will go. Hopeful well.

Disclaimer: Not my lyrics it's Incubus's again with "Pardon Me". Also, because the story takes place on mars I changed ONE word. Can ya guess which one? Anyways, nothing big don't get 'jer panties all in a bunch.

I was listening to my CDs and this song just seemed to make me think of this chapter. 

One Last Cigarette

By: Setryochi

"Pardon Me While I Break Down"

__

Not two days ago  
I was having a look  
In a book and I saw a picture of a guy fried up above his knees  
I said, "I can relate,"   
Cause' lately I've been thinking of combustication as a welcomed vacation from   
The burdens of the planet mars  
Like gravity, hypocrisy, and the perils of being in 3-D  
And thinking so much differently

So pardon me while I burst into flames  
I've had enough of the world   
And it's people's mindless games  
So pardon me while I burn   
And rise above the flame  
Pardon me, pardon me  
I'll never be the same

***

Faye pulled on her brown leather jacket wincing as the rough fabric scrapped her tender skin. She pulled it closed zipping it up, jerking the zipper a few times as it got caught in the matted white trim. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and left the room flipping the light switch down blanketing the room in darkness. 

She walked down the dimly lit corridor and down a pair of creaking stairs till she was in the lobby.

"Faye-baby! Come in ta my office!" yelled Quincy from an open door on the right.

Faye cringed, all she wanted was to leave. What could he possibly want? 

Not wanting to waste time she made her way to his office. She stopped at the open door and admired all the magazine clippings of naked woman littering the walls. Disgusted she crept into the center of the room when he asked her to come in and shut the door.

Quincy stood and began to speak, "Faye-baby, I've been meaning to talk to ya." He smiled at her, his gold teeth gleamed in the overhead light.

Faye crossed her arms over her chest, she didn't like that smile. "About what?"

He made his way around the desk to stand before her, "I wanted ta ask ya somethin'…" His eyes took on a glazed look, as if remembering her earlier displays on the TV monitors.

"Well?" She wasn't here to play guessing games! And the way he watched her made her nervous. Knowing he had been watching her "work" made her nauseous.

"I want ya ta be with me Faye-baby. I could make you a wealthy woman, you'd like that wouldn't ya?" he was grinning as if mentioning "money" was the winning bait to catch any fish.

Faye stared at him a moment, she frowned slightly starting to feel dizzy, "What do you mean, stay with you?" 

"I mean I want ya ta be MY woman. You don't gotta do no more work if ya say 'yes.'" He smiled more grasping her shoulders.

His cologne choked her as she pulled away, "I've really gotta think that over," she backed away watching his every move. It seemed like every man in Sleaze Town wanted her! That was nothing to be proud of. She backed up reaching for the door handle behind her.

"What's wrong Faye-baby? I thought you'd be thrilled, ya been want'n ta get outta da business. I thought if we shacked up you'd have all the money ya wanted, and not have at work no more." He looked slightly hurt, but still hopeful.

"I told you I'll think about it. I have to go." She twisted the knob and fell back as the door swung open. Shakily she turned slamming the door shut. She bolted on legs of Jell-O as quickly as they'd carry her. Getting out of the building was shocking, the cold night air cooled her hot body to a painfully numbing temperature. She slowed her pace when she was only a few paces form the building. Quickly enough though she slipped in between the first and second building to the left. Spike, he could wait.

Faye crouched down behind some boxes hugging herself.

Working woman.

The customer is always right.

"Shut up…" Green eyes bore holes into the ground.

But I'm here today, and I'll always be cheering for you right here... 

"Stop it," her voice quivered.

Cheering for you, my only self.

"I said stop it!" She clutched her arms tighter.

You're the lowest thing imaginable in life.

"Quiet!" she choked out clenching her eyes tightly shut.

You'll be a wealthy woman.

Today, you are who you are today

"No!" She threw her head back hitting the brick wall, though she never felt the impact.

…You are a newer version of me.

The voices wouldn't stop! Why wouldn't they stop? And WHY did the little girl's voice hurt the most?! She threw her head back again. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop," she chanted swallowing around the lump in her throat as she cried. Her hands were tightly clamped over her ears.

Next time I'd like to see how that pretty, little mouth of yours is. 

The chuckling mocked her forcing her to cry louder.

It's almost over.

Go, go, ME! Do your best, do your best, ME! Don't lose, don't lose, ME!

She tossed her head side to side sobbing, "no, no, no!" she screamed. She was shaking violently, her whole body was freezing, though now she realized warmth was oozing down her neck.

__

That's so far away that I can't even begin to imagine.

"Faye!"

__

Am I alone?

"Faye!" A frantic voice could be heard faintly.

__

…Or is there a wonderful person next to me?

"Faye?! C'mon quit it!" Spike was knelt before her trying to calm her down. She threw her arms up vehemently. He grabbed them to try and stop her.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT, STOP IT!" she repeated over and over each time growing in volume. She began to bash the back of her head against the wall again.

Quickly Spike's hands left Faye's arms and cupped the back of her head just as she was about to hit the wall again. He pulled her forward into him in an attempt to stop her. 

__

I am no longer here.

She slouched against his chest still struggling violently. "Let me go!" She screamed. Something was keeping her here! Something was making her listen! "No! Shut up! Sto-SHUT UP!" She sobbed loudly. She couldn't stay here and listen to them! She pulled strength she didn't know she had from out of nowhere and pushed away from her entrapment. She scrambled to her feet and took off as quickly as possible. She had to leave, to go somewhere! She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get away.

__

Did you ever go back to the Bebop?

Spike quickly caught up with her. With a big leap he slammed into her and they both fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her.

Faye's eyes widened with no clarity in the scenery. She felt something warm around her. She was falling, was she dying? She hit the ground and her eyes drifted closed, darkness engulfed her.

__

…Well, knowing me, I'm sure I am troubling a lot of different people. But that's all right. There's no problem. I will always be cheering you on.

***

So, still wanna know what Spike has to say? *grins evilly*

Oy! Sorry for the wait! ^^ I guess I'm satisfied with this chapter now so I can send it off and post it! Welp, hope you liked it. Next chapter's gunna be out soon! Please Review, makes me happy :D.

Set-chan


	5. I'll Take My Bad News With A Smile, Than...

I know I'm slow with my updates, but now I suddenly feel I need to write more. So I'm back into the habit (this is the part where you cheer), that means more updates now. This chapter was a little tough for me to get out but I'm doing it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own Cowboy Bebop. And me no own Dashboard Confessionals' "Bend and Not Break" which is where the lyrics for this chapter are from.

"One Last Cigarette"

By: Setryochi

"I'll Take My Bad News With A Smile, Thanks"

__

Try to understand there's an old mistake that fools will make   
And I'm the king of them, pushing everything that's good away   
Wont you hold me now (I will not bend I will not break)   
Wont you hold me now (I will not bend I will not break)   
  
I am fairly agile  
I can bend and not break   
Or I can break and take it with a smile   
And I am so resilient   
I recover quickly   
I'll convince you soon that I am fine

"Great…" Spike sighed taking a puff of his quickly diminishing cigarette. He sighed looking around. The streets were quiet and dark. Littered and worn. This town was like death. Only mold and scum could flourish here, and it had. He looked down lazily at Faye now curled up on the bench with him her head in his lap and his suit jacket lain over her as a makeshift blanket. He sighed again flicking the cigarette out into the deserted street.

"Is there a day you're not in trouble..?" He asked to the unconscious woman. He probably should have taken her to a hospital. She most likely had a concussion. He still half debated it. He could walk all the way to the next town. Local hospitals didn't exist here. The old hospital buildings were now worn down crack houses or more brothels. Thinking about these hospitals made him wonder if she should be checked out for anything she might have caught on the job. He cringed and shifted uncomfortably. How long had this been going on? Idly his hand dropped and his fingers stroked the purple locks of hair in his lap. It was longer than he last remembered.

"Mm…" The mass laying half in his lap and half on the bench stirred slightly.

Spike looked down a little surprised she was waking so soon.

"W…where…?" She managed to croak out shakily lifting herself off of… a person? She blurrily looked on through the dark trying to decipher who this person was. Her head was pulsating.

Spike grasped her upper arms to help her sit up. "On a street bench." He stated lamely.

"Oh…" she dumbly replied. "Who…?" One worded questions and answers were easiest right now.

"Spike. Remember what happened?"

Faye lifted her hands to rub her face effectively smearing her make up even more. "Maybe." Was all she said.

"Where do you live?" The lanky man stood up as Faye steadied herself against the backing of the bench which creaked and leaned back with her.

"Why do you need to know?" She growled out rubbing the back of her head. She winced realizing the skin had broken and she now had dried blood in her hair and on her neck.

"Because I need to take you home to get you cleaned up." He snapped frustrated with her. He sighed ruffling his own hair.

Faye began to stand up using the bench for support. "I can do it myself. Leave me alone." She shook her head trying to clear the blurriness.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Go ahead, walk home in that state! Do you even know where you are?" He threw his hands out to his sides to emphasize the "where" in his question.

"The street bench." She said sarcastically. Slowly she turned and began to walk awkwardly away, wobbling a little.

Spike sighed and murmured, "damn woman," before stalking up to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm following you."

"Well stop it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" She stomped stopping in her tracks. Maybe she shouldn't have though, the dizziness still wasn't clearing and her head was pounding.

"No!" He shouted back making the pounding in her head worse.

"Stalker!" She shouted.

He shrugged, "I can stand here all night and argue with you. Or you can just keep walking and let me help you. Your choice."

Faye sighed, she really wasn't in any state to argue. She could use someone like Spike to lean on, or to take care of any thug that might think she was an easy target. 'I am a pretty easy target right now…' Her shoulders slumped slightly, she could count on Spike this last time, right?

Spike waiting, hands in pockets; fresh, unlit cigarette hanging from his lips.

Faye looked around a moment, finding her surroundings to be very familiar. This bench was right across the street from what used to be the city park. The park was now of course only good for burying bodies and drug deals.

"We have to go this way." Faye turned and began to slowly walk to the left of the bench again. Spike casually strolled next to her, half of his attention on her, the other half on their environment. They turned down a street heading the opposite way of the park. They weren't all that far from her dungeon of an "apartment."

Spike idly thought about tonight's events. Faye was in trouble, on top of that her mental state was deteriorating, she was in no shape to take care of herself in this situation. Come to think of it, she was never in any shape to take care of herself. He thought about giving Jet a call. Seeing if he wanted to buddy up again. 'I wonder what he's doing right now…' His thoughts were broken as Faye murmured a small "we're here" as she climbed the few steps going into the broken down building. Spike followed her in all the way to her room.

She stopped at the door pulling out a ring of keys, she looked back at him, "Ok, I'm 'home', you can leave now."

"Faye, I've still got to talk to you, have you forgotten?"

Faye blinked, "I remember, I just…" She sighed, what was the use? She turned back to the door and unlocked it several times.

When they had entered Spike was unimpressed. It was relatively clean, it couldn't be called dirty, there just wasn't enough in it to say such a thing. "Nice place you got here," He stated sarcastically.

"I know, I was lucky to find it, my own little palace," she replied, sarcasm wrapped around every word. Faye didn't say anymore, she just walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Spike scowled and made himself comfortable on the edge of her mattress. About a half hour later he could faintly hear water draining from the tub. A few moments later Faye came out with a worn towel wrapped tightly around her. He noted her skin was unusually pink. She didn't say anything, didn't even look at him, she just grabbed a bundle of clothes from the closet and went back to the bathroom. She seemed so different.

For the second time Faye emerged from the bathroom this time fully clothed. A red sweat shirt with a pair of loose fitting jeans. Her hair was still damp, but it was combed and neat. She finally looked at him, her eyes were dim and somewhat lost, her lips pursed in a tight line, she looked pitiful.

Spike looked away his fingers tangled in his hair, the cigarette dangling from his mouth now lit.

"What did you need to tell me?" She asked going to the kitchen. He listened to her open and shut cabinet doors. A clanking of pots was heard.

No use beating around the bush, "That Quincy guy, he works for a syndicate." Spike paused, the noise in the kitchen seemed to get a little louder. "Most of the brothels around here are syndicate owned, this whole city is run by syndicates. That's why the ISSP doesn't even look this way."

Faye placed the can opener on the top of the can roughly, she twisted the handle too fast and the opener came off and the can tipped. She cursed picking it up and trying again.

"That guy Quincy, he has a bit of a 'crush' on you, Faye. I think it's in your best interests to get out of here ASAP." Spike looked up at her. Her back was facing him, she was hunched over toying with the can and can opener.

"I can't…" She said shakily.

Spike's eyes narrowed, "Why not?"

She placed her hands slowly on the counter supporting most of her weight on them. "I have to pay off some depts."

"What depts.?"

"I borrowed money from Quincy a long time ago." She went back to messing with the can opener. "I… I had an honest job. Really, I did…" Her voice wavered. "They fired me though. I was a waitress at the Astro-Diner." She paused, "I looked for work all over the place… I was determined to make it honestly… mostly." She said this as if she was trying to prove to him she wasn't dirty.

"Why'd you start working for Quincy?" He asked piecing it together. He knew why, did she?

"No one would hire me…" She shook.

"They always looked scared of you, or they just wouldn't even talk to you."

She nodded mumbling a "yes."

Spike shrugged knowingly. "Seems Quincy has been eyeing you for a long time then."

Faye finally opened the can of mixed vegetables. "Why do you say that..?"

She didn't know… "He made sure you didn't get a job, to force you to work for him. How much did you owe him?" He watched her stiffen.

"Not a lot. It was only about 500,000 woolongs." Faye fought to control her voice. She knew now that Quincy wasn't going to just let her say "no" to him. She shuddered feeling sick. "Won't he follow me… if I leave?"

"Probably…" He pulled the used cigarette from his lips. He looked around for an ash tray of some sort, finding none he placed it back between his lips, carefully holding it with his tongue he opened wide, flipped it back, and swallowed it with out so much as a grimace.

Faye finished with her vegetables. It didn't take long to heat them up. She grabbed a bowl from a cabinet over her head, "Did you want some..?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, eyebrow raised.

Faye grabbed a second bowl and filled them up. It may have seemed strange to have just a can of mixed vegetables for dinner, but it was the usual for her. She put a spoon in each bowl and turned to bring Spike his bowl, a smile upon her face.

Spike watched her, her smile was so… creepy.

"Here you are." She handed him the bowl still smiling; Spike looked up at her, startled by her eerie pleasantness. . "Tomorrow night I have to work. I don't think I'm going to go though." She paused thoughtfully, "I'm going to leave tomorrow night." She grinned down at him, a broken, painful grin, "Any suggestions?"

That's it for this chapter. It is very clear where I'm going with this (at least to me) and I can happily say I'm going to be able to write lots more!

Questions, comments, suggestions, reviews, all welcome. Please be constructive if you want to flame me! Thanks.

Set-chan


	6. Escape The City But Not The Memories

I haven't updated in a while because I seem to have lost my interest. Well, here's another chapter, no promises on quality, I'm trying. Thanks a lot for reading it means a lot to me really. I'm just lazy.

Anyways, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bebop and the song is "Stability" by Death Cab for Cutie (I've recently fallen in love with them.).

One Last Cigarette

By Setryochi

_Time for the final bout.  
rows of deserted houses: all our stable mates are highway bound.  
give us our measly sum: getting the air inside my lungs is heavenly.  
we're starting out with nothing but crippling doubt.  
we'll rest easy (justified). i've suffered a swift defeat,  
i'll endure countless repeats.  
the gift of memory is an awful curse.  
with age it just gets much worse,  
but i won't mind. _

Faye hadn't talked much. She packed quietly, or really she threw random clothes into a couple of bags. Spike noted her many articles of langire that she didn't pack. He took a drag of his cigarette, How would they escape? That's a funny question, it should be: "How would _Faye_ escape?"

Faye mumbled to herself. Spike couldn't make out the words, to him she sounded crazy. Her voice was quiet, her lips barely moved, but every so often one word could be made out. He was curious as to what she could be telling herself. Her whispers drowned out into the background until he could no longer tell she was doing it. "Where do you think I should go?" Spike looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"You've done this before, where do you think I should go?" She asked blinking, she looked like an innocent child. "I dunno, far from here?" He told her. She frowned mumbling something to herself. He watched her lips move, they moved fast but nothing intelligeble seemed to come out. Her eyes were kind of blank, like that time they went after that crazy cult leader. Faye finished tying a plastic bag stuffed tight with clothing. She smiled at her work, all of her belongs packed into three plastic grocery bags. Her lips set into a tight line before walking to the shrivled plant on the window sill.

Spike watched as she took the money from the soil and stuffed it into her jean's pocket, "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded tugging lightly on her sweater. The cowboy took a clothing filled plastic bag and Faye picked up the rest. With a deep breath, as if walking to the electric chair, she made her way to the door. Unlocking it she stepped out, Spike in toe. Not bothering to lock the door they started down the stairs to exit the building.

The pair could hear muffeled voices as they reached the door exititng the building. "You shor you seen her meeting with one of the customers?" "Yeah boss, they both headed back here. The slut's prolly making money on the side." Some grumbling was heard and the door creeped open. Faye panicked when she realized the voices belonged to Quincy and a couple of his lackies. She was terrified. "Faye better not be two-timin' me," Quincy's voice became more clear as the door was opened. Before Faye had seen Quincy's face she was pulled into a room and the door was shut.

Spike had pulled her into the landlord's room. It looked a lot like hers, but with more stuff and lots of mess. Her landlord got up from his chair about to start yelling when Spike smoothly pulled out his gun and pointed it in his face. "Don't speak and stay very still."

"Spike what are you doing?" Faye asked her eyes shifting side to side in confusion.

"We're just hiding for a little while, let Quincy go up to your apartment. When he goes up there we're sneaking out."

Faye's landlord started to speak, "What's the meaning of this?"

Faye lifted her hands as if to say "calm down". "We'll be gone in a minute." She looked back at Spike who had his ear to the door. He listened to foot steps creek up the stairs. When he was sure they reached the top he motioned for Faye to get ready to run. "Please don't tell them you seen me today." She was pulled out of the door by Spike. The landlord was left in peace, until Quincy started to shout throught out the building. "Faye you bitch! Where are you?"

Quincy and his men all went to the different doors and began asking questions. He wanted her. He needed to find her. Someone had to know where she was. He was going to punish her for this, no one made a fool out of Quincy. He banged on the door closest to the building's entrance. "Open up! I have a few questions for you!" Quincy jiggled the handle to find it locked. Angry he pulled out a gun and shot the handle, "Where's Faye?" He shouted into the apartment. "If you tell me you can live." His voice grew more quiet as he entered the apartment. The landlord stood in fear, "She.. s-she was with a man. They left just after you got here! I swear it's all I know!" The man crouched in fear. Quincy looked at him, "What did the man look like?" The scared man looked up, "He.. He um had... Big green hair, he wore a dark suit. I didn't see him so well, he had a gun with him though." Quincy watched the man for what seemed like forever. His lackies showed up with no information, Quincy turned to them and started to walk out. "Let's head back to the house."

Spike clutched Faye's hand tightly as he tugged her along his other hand filled with two bags. He was running much faster than her, it was all he could do to keep moving quickly while not leaving her behind. "Why are you helping me?" She asked in gasps. She was so tired. And still hungry. Her legs always seemed sore, just malnutrition. Not enough protein. What she wouldn't give for a can of dog food right now. Spike seemed to tug harder making her shoulder feel like it was popping out. "I dunno," was his reply.

"We have to catch a taxi," he heaved.

"What? Why? Where's your star craft?" She asked in confusion she stumbled over the words almost tripping in a pot hole. "I don't have the money for a cab!"

"Don't worry about it. I left my star craft in the next town over, Covendaugh." He hopped down a curve and turned a corner pulling her with him.

They reached a mainstreet that was brightly lit with neon signs of beer bottles and naked women. Here there were some crafts and a few taxis. It was a some what busy street with dark figures in shadows and street-walkers. Spike flagged down an old yellow cab, "I need to get to Covendaugh." He pulled out his cash card, "I've got enough." He heaved drawing in large breaths. Faye stood hunched over behind him gasping for air. So tired. The cab driver motioned them in and sped off towards the next city. The pair rested in silence in the back seat crammed with Faye's clothes. Faye looked out the window watching as the dark buildings started to get more fresh. The quality of the streets got better the further you headed from the core of the city.

Reaching their destination Spike paid the cab driver. He had them dropped off in an abandoned lot. Spike's star craft was right where he left it. Had he taken it with him to Oasis it mostlikely would have been stripped or taken all together when he made his was back to it. Faye stared at it, "still looks the same." He began walking towards the ship leaving her to lug her own bags. "Yeah, nothing ever changes."

"I don't think we'll fit." Faye blinked looking at the one-seated cock pit. "Spike, how is this going to work?" She seemed a little irritated.

"I have a compartment for your bags, at least it should be big enough. And you'll have to sit on my lap." He was so casual about it that when she started to protest she sounded like a child. "I don't want to sit on your lap!"

"I can always sit on yours," he grinned at her disgruntled expression. "We're both adults here, anyways it's just until we find a phone and a place to stay." Faye sighed with defeat while Spike put her bags away cramming them in good. He climbed in and watched her slowly make her way up to sit in his lap. She awkwardly turned putting her rear-end in his face. Spike could only watch with amusement. She put her legs between his and slowly lowered herself to sit, she sunk in between his legs. The woman was rigid and uncomfortable sitting so close to him. Spike put his arms on either side of Faye, he turned the craft on and lowered the dome to the cockpit. "I need you to lean back a little, I can't see well," his breath tickled her neck. She inhaled and held her breath settling back a little against him. "That's good," He said starting the engine. Faye exhaled, she could escape the city but not her memories. This would always be apart of her, and she would have to cope...

Ok, that's all I have for now. I'm going to give you more soon. I've got the time now that my hours have been cut. Please visit liveharmony . org and visit the affchat chatroom. It's for all interested in anime, fanfiction, and randomness.

Thanks for reading. Set-chan


	7. A Story Still Too Long

Hey all, what a surprise huh? Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm really rusty so please forgive me, this isn't anything special, but here's a chapter anyway. Enjoy.

Song: The Golden Age by Beck. I don't own this song or it's lyrics, but they fit nicely with this chapter.

One Last Cigarette

By Setryochi

O O O O O O O O

_It's a treacherous road  
With a desolated view  
There's distant lights  
But here they're far and few  
And the sun don't shine  
Even when its day  
You gotta drive all night  
Just to feel like you're ok _

_These days I barely get by  
I don't even try_

O O O O O O O O

Faye didn't want to leave the planet. She felt sick and shook a little, but tried very hard to hide her anxiety. It wasn't that she had some morbid attachment to the soul stealing planet, and it certainly wasn't cold feet about leaving. Even if she was still panicked about being found. It was a deep, dark fear.

Faye had remembered all to well her death.

She drew in a deep breath and held it hoping it would stop any and all shaking. It didn't.

"Are you alright?"

Faye shuddered at the deep voice rumbling behind her. She wanted nothing more than to get away from him while she felt like this. Wasn't see showing him enough weakness? Wasn't she practically crawling on the ground at all times around this man who made her feel like a lowly dog. She wondered how he made her feel that way. Spike was no god. He wasn't upper class or amazing in anyway.

He was a slouch.

He was a cheat.

And he was a man.

Perhaps it was all of the above. Faye realized she had "served" so many men who were way beneath her that she now felt lower than that kind of scum. She was the scum that serviced the scum, therefore she WAS truly the lowest, most despicable kind of scum to grace the slummy floors of the underworld.

"I'm fine," was her only rigid reply.

Spike had busied him self with turning on the engine as Faye had fallen into her somber thoughts. She was quickly jolted from them when she felt her stomach lift while her shoulders felt pressured. Her eyes widened and she gripped Spike's legs bruisingly. If Spike noticed he didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and whimpered, though over the roar of the engine it couldn't be heard, at least that's what she hoped.

With in just the few moments of lift off Faye's life flashed before her eyes and she knew immediately exactly what her death was like. She re-lived the moment for the second time. Vomit rose and she struggled to swallow it.

"You're OK," she repeated in her mind. "You've done this before." Her whole body was stiff, "I don't want to die."

Shock was a good word to describe her feeling.

A tiny voice, maybe a young girl's had just said, even with all the things wrong in her life, that she didn't want to die. Faye opened her eyes and gasped. The whole ship vibrated and sometimes, the most scary times, it sounded and felt like it might just stop working all together. She gulped again trying her damnedest to keep from vomiting.

"Faye? Are you really alright?" Spike had noticed her trembling and heard the whimper. How could he not? She was on his lap. Again she felt like nothing on him and he wondered if she wasn't almost dead.

Breathing deeply she shook her head, "I haven't flown in a while, I'm just adjusting." It wasn't a complete lie. She glanced around as the ground became further away. Soon they would leave the planet's atmosphere and she wondered if Quincy would follow.

Would she die again in space, or would Quincy take her life?

She contemplated what she should do. How had she changed like this? Become a scared little girl in a galaxy she used to run, or run around in more like it.

When her memories had first flooded back, it was mostly pieces. At first she didn't know what to do, then she adjusted. And the next thing she knew the memories resurfaced in a new light. She couldn't go out into space without wondering if her ship would crack open and allow her to die in the suction of space. Wondered if she had any family left, not that it would matter. She was dead to them, or they were dead to her. Even if she had family, cousins maybe, they'd never believe her.

Spike was quiet, like always. Just as she remembered him. He didn't talk much then and still didn't now. Though he was known to say something comical or sarcastic once or twice, but to generally start conversations wasn't in him.

While in thought Faye hadn't realized they had finally made it to space and that Spike had set coordinates and put the ship on auto pilot. Just like him, lazy.

He leaned back putting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Faye had leaned with him not realizing the amount of weight she had rested on him. Even if the situation seemed a bit awkward, she felt comfortable on him like this. She looked at everything but out the large re-enforced glass surrounding them. If she didn't see it it wasn't there.

"Hm..." Spike mused.

Faye wondered if it was because she was leaning against him like this. Like he was a life supporting crutch. "What is it," she sat up with her elbow on his chest and looked up at his chin. He didn't look down at her, just continued with his head leaned back facing the ceiling of glass.

Being with Spike was somewhat comforting even if she felt inferior. He was someone she knew wouldn't take advantage of her, even if she had her doubts. Unfortunately, Faye would probably always feel like this, but she knew she would work around it. She had come this far and fallen so deep. The only way to go was up from here and she realized this in her deep, dark, dirty thoughts. Even just a little.

"Why'd you suddenly want to start paying things off?" His question seemed ordinary enough. But Faye felt her heart rate speed up and her lungs tighten. She faced away setting her back against him comfortably. She sighed allowing her lungs to loosen and her chest to open.

"Before you left..." She hoped things would stay calm like they were, it was hard enough to speak about it. "I had gotten my... my memories back." Spike raised an eyebrow, he had forgotten about that, her amnesia. "I'm not supposed to be here, Spike." He didn't say anything so she continued.

"When I was a little girl, I lived on the planet Earth, when it was still whole and prosperous."

"That's impossible, you're only 20 something!" Of course she was.

She sighed, "Just listen! If you want me to continue, don't say a word until I tell you to!"

Spike was quiet so she relaxed and began again. "When I was a little girl, I was different. I was a cheerleader, and happy, and smart and... and..." She almost couldn't continue, but Spike didn't speak a word. "And I just had to take that trip." Her words had darkened and Spike was on the edge of his seat, not literally though.

"I was in college at the time, I wanted to do a lot with my life ya know? When they had finished building the first space station and had begun work on the warp tunnels, they offered a contest for the first civilian trip into space on a new commercial space flight." She smiled fondly but grimaced. "I was excited, so I wrote the paper needed and I had won. I had won a seat on the first commercial flight into space to visit the space station. How lucky was I?" She closed her eyes, a sad smile on her face.

Spike wanted to ask what this had to do with paying off her debts but he assumed it would go somewhere. Women always tended to throw in unnecessary details to make the story longer. He didn't mind though, they had a lot of time to kill in the dead of space.

She sighed, "I must have been the luckiest of them all," she sounded upset over this. "Because when the accident happened, and the windows cracked... the whole ship seemed to just break into pieces... like cracking a plastic sheet several times in half." She sat up and leaned forward resting her chin in her hands propping her elbows on her knees. "We died that day, Spike." She turned to look at him, the eyes a small girl staring into his own. "I died that day, I remember how it felt to die." Spike couldn't help the gasp or the look on his face. As un-characteristic as it was for him.

Faye smiled, that broken smile. "I was so lucky that even after my death, I woke up, 54 years later." She watched Spike blink. "Of course, you know the rest. With Dr. Baccus, and Whitney Hagar Mastumoto." She sighed remembering how he had listened from the bathroom and told her her story was too long when he came out. That same day Whitney had been dragged in by Jet and Faye found out the truth behind what had happened. Faye's debt was only real because she had blindly trusted the three people she had woken up to. She still wasn't sure if Baccus was even a real doctor, he seemed crazy after all.

"You're story is still too long," he snorted. He remembered the story, but he also remembered not trusting her and believing it. It was a little easier to understand now though.

Faye's eyes narrowed, "Shut your fucking mouth."

He glared back but half heartedly since he noticed the old Faye starting to show.

"Anyways, as Faye Valentine I could run away from all of the debt. Unfortunately... I'm not just Faye Valentine anymore, and I can't just run." She looked down. "I'm..." But she knew she wouldn't finish. Spike was curious but he wouldn't say so. From what he could understand, Faye was no long JUST Faye. She had two consciences and was trying to compensate by paying off the debts to get away and be free from running. There was no way she'd pay it off, he was sure she knew it, too.

"You look tired," he stated. It wasn't that he was going to offer comforting words of getting sleep. It was more of a stop to any and all conversation, the green haired man planned to sleep the whole trip and he didn't need her yapping the whole time. Spike sighed and closed his eyes leaning back that much further.

Faye glanced around noticing for the first time in a long time how calm space was. She still felt sick, but her story was a long enough distraction. She did need some sleep. She cautiously leaned back, where else was she supposed to go? Faye sighed, "Where are be going?"

And as the ship floated in it's lazy course Spike's only reply was, "the Bebop."

O O O O O O O O

Oy! I've updated! I'll try to write more later, and sorry if this isn't the same style as before, it's changed in two years . . . cough sorry.


End file.
